Alone Again
by Cilyna
Summary: Lucas' musings from a child to Bridger leaving in 3rd season.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Lucas or seaQuest, Amblin does. I only wrote this to get my disappointment with Bridger in the 3rd season off my chest. I do, however, own this poem and if anyone wants to have it archived anywhere, please ask (though I'd probably say yes anyway.)

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic of any type, so if I mess up it's because of inexperiance. I wanted to give a special thanks to Debra Welch for beta reading this and even getting advice on correct poem structure when I got confused. I also wanted to thank my Mom for actually reading it and my boyfriend Levi just because he didn't laugh at me when I made him read it (he has a strange sense of humor.)

  
  
Alone Again   
by Cilyna   
  
I was alone.   
Mother, Father both there in body,   
But absent in spirit.   
Both had the same excuses,   
Repeated time and again.   
"I have no time right now, Lucas."   
"I'm very busy now. Can't it wait?"   
"I have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry."   
  
Time passed and nothing seemed to change,   
Until the fights started.   
"He's your son. You watch him!"   
"I have more important things to do."   
"My work is needed more than yours!"   
Arguments meant to anger, meant to hurt,   
But somehow, I was the only one in pain.   
They were divorced soon after,   
And I was still alone.   
  
I was sent off to school, one among many.   
But I was young, younger than the rest.   
A few of them I got to know,   
But they seemed scared.   
Scared that I was smarter than them.   
That I was somehow more than them.   
  
I finished school, top of my class,   
Ready now to help my parents, to help their work.   
They didn't need a son and didn't want one,   
Their work was more important.   
But I could help them complete it.   
  
I thought things would be different now,   
But they were still the same.   
Again the same excuses,   
No matter who I was with.   
I was passed, sent from one to the other,   
Unloved baggage that neither wanted.   
And I remained alone.   
  
Finally, a decision, a solution.   
I was being sent away again,   
As far from them as I could imagine.   
A submarine, beneath the ocean's surface.   
At first it was hard, 'cause I was the only kid,   
But then I made friends, real friends,   
And people seemed to care about me   
As a person, not just a computer genius.   
  
I even found a new family of sorts.   
The doctor was always there for me,   
More often than my mother ever was.   
And the captain was amazing.   
I was important to him,   
Sometimes the most important person in his life.   
  
Time passed and I grew to love my new home,   
But it was all coming to an end.   
The tour was almost over,   
And some of my new friends would be leaving.   
Then, an accident, an explosion,   
And Dad was in the middle of it.   
We saved him and the world, too,   
But my home was gone.   
Destroyed in a blaze of glory on the ocean's floor.   
  
Time crawled on and a new boat was built.   
The doctor left, I'm still not quite sure why,   
But the captain remained   
And to me, that was the most important thing.   
New people came aboard, new friends to make,   
And time went on as we explored the oceans.   
  
Then, an old friend's message.   
A call for help across the stars.   
We were carried far away, to another world,   
People needed us in a war we had never heard of.   
The fighting grew fierce and our survival unlikely,   
So I was sent away, for my own protection.   
And again, my home was destroyed,   
My friends lost on the bottom of an alien ocean   
  
Something happened then, something big,   
But I can't remember what.   
We were returned to our world,   
But ten long years had passed.   
The world had changed, and now we were at war.   
I was alone and I needed my captain,   
So I escaped their protective custody.   
I finally found him, on his island sanctuary,   
But he wasn't alone.   
He had found his long lost family.   
His grandson, held in his arms,   
And, lost somewhere out there, his son Robert.   
His real son, not the imitation I was.   
  
I returned to the seaQuest,   
It was the only home I had left.   
New people came, a new captain,   
But it was all different, all wrong, without him.   
And so, once more, I am one among many.   
Surrounded by people,   
Some even my friends from before.   
But without him,   
All I am is alone.


End file.
